Hands Full of Gin-san
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Hijikata gets another chance at having Gintoki all for his very own.


**Title**: Hands Full of Gin-san

**For**: You know who you are, bastard u

**Disclaimer:** No

**A/N**: /vomits GinHijiGin everywhere/

**Hands Full of Gin-san**

"Mayora."

Hijikata ignored the whine.

"Mayoraaaaa."

He wasn't going to acknowledge it, he had work to do.

"MAYORA!"

"WHAT?" Well, so much for not acknowledging it. "The hell do you want, m'busy!"

Gintoki flopped around on the futon. "You've worked enough, come to bed!"

"Not until I finish this, I told you that before you came over!"

"Can't you do it in the morning?"

"No, I have meetings."

"But –"

"Be quiet and I'll get you a parfait tomorrow or something."

Hijikata peeked up from under his bangs and smirked at Gintoki's obvious consternation. The idiot's mouth was hanging open and his brows were furrowed, he was pretty much pouting up at the ceiling. Gintoki wanted to keep fighting, but he also wanted the parfait, leaving him at an impasse of frustration.

Good.

That settled, Hijikata went back to focusing on Paperwork-san and ignoring his boyfriend who was exuding massive waves of disgruntlement. A good five minutes passed before Gintoki's first loud sigh. About two minutes for another sigh coupled with him wriggling on his back. Less than a minute later was a low whine and Hijikata's mounting guilt and annoyance reached its pinnacle.

Surely there wasn't a reason he couldn't take a... break. The word made him curl his nose, but in this case, he couldn't help thinking that perhaps a break was needed. This was his boyfriend, sometimes they'd need to make accommodations for each other. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Gintoki, clad in his light green pajamas with the blankets tangled around his legs from all his flopping and rustling.

"What d'you want?"

Gintoki shrugged. "I dunno, lay with me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Gintoki replied, giving Hijikata's pants a tug, "that's it."

Though suspicious, Hijikata laid down on his side and propped his head up on his hand anyway. He waited for Gintoki to do something like roll over on top of him, but that never came. They just reclined there together, Gintoki was watching him with dead fish eyes, it was quiet and calm and Hijikata could practically hear all the paperwork he wasn't getting done. Really, he could _hear_ Paperwork-san crying out to him in the nonexistent flutter of ink-less pages.

"That parfait idea, you should make that happen."

"And why should I do that?"

"You want to."

"Do I?"

Gintoki started picking his nose and said in a monotone voice, "Of course. Because you love me and you want me to be happy."

Hijikata snorted and reached over to grab Gintoki's wrist and pull his hand away from his nose. They got into a small skirmish where Gintoki tried to wipe his wriggling booger finger somewhere on Hijikata's person, but quickly gave up when Hijikata squeezed hard enough to threaten a break.

"Leggo," Gintoki complained, flailing all his captured fingers halfheartedly.

Hijikata let go and he _should_ have seen the little smack on the cheek coming, but he'd been foolish and let his guard down. He didn't retaliate right away, he was too busy staring Gintoki down while the other just pouted at him. That stupid, stupid pout with his bottom lip pursed as he wiped his finger on the futon and those pajamas weren't helping at all.

"You're such a pain," Hijikata said, leaning over to plant one right on that pout.

"Not yet I'm not seeing as how you can still walk just fine," Gintoki quipped, looking like the only thing he wanted to do was pull Hijikata's mouth back to his.

Hijikata pinched Gintoki's nose and gave it a shake, some heat entering his cheeks as he growled out, "Just for that, you're not getting anywhere near my ass tonight."

The pout returned. "Aw, I was only sorta teasing."

"Only _sorta_ teasing? Definitely no ass for you, ass."

"But –"

"No buts! Or... butt." Hijikata nodded firmly and tried with all his might to keep his smirk at bay because of the constipated look on Gintoki's face.

"That's..." Gintoki began, face scrunching up even more like he was thinking way too hard, "that's not fair!"

"It's plenty fair, idiot, now hold still."

Hijikata started unbuttoning Gintoki's top and that was all it took for the light in his boyfriend's eyes to change. His sanguine eyes brightened and narrowed and there was no doubt in Hijikata's mind his lover was rearing and ready to go. When Gintoki started to raise himself to get the shirt off, Hijikata put a hand on his chest and shoved him back down to the futon with a muted thud. And that _definitely_ got Gintoki going, a good rough shove could do that and that went both ways. Just thinking about the last time Gintoki had slammed him into a wall had Hijikata digging his nails into Gintoki's skin and dragging them downward to leave faint red lines behind.

Gintoki hissed through gritted teeth, his fingers curling into the bedding, eyes watching the possessive progress of Hijikata's nails. Hijikata knew his lover wouldn't say it, but he loved convoluted mixtures of pleasure and pain, so that was what Hijikata gave him. His nails went all the way down to Gintoki's bellybutton where he dipped his middle finger in and pulled, stretching the skin down. Gintoki's hips rocked both ways in a subtle writhe, his lips parting while he stared, eyes flicking between Hijikata's face and hand.

"Hands behind your head."

Gintoki smirked at the direction and slowly raised his arms to do as he was instructed. It was sort of... cute, Gintoki's readiness and slow compliance, but Hijikata was smart enough to never mention that. Then Gintoki would try to assert his manliness or something because the guy was just stupid like that.

Hijikata promptly leaned over and kissed him, never going to acknowledge that he was rather unable to stop himself. He moved his left arm down and got Gintoki to raise his head enough for Hijikata to slip his arm under and sift his fingers through soft curly hair. His fingers bent so his fingertips could trace the shell of Gintoki's ear and when the other's breath caught, Hijikata's heart leapt.

His hand went down to palm at Gintoki's crotch where a prominent bulge had already formed. He could feel the heat resonating through the clothes as his fingers traced Gintoki's hardening cock. Hijikata kneaded at the tip, pinching his fingers to squeeze more firmly there and make Gintoki grunt. Flattening his hand out, he began rubbing, creating friction, working Gintoki's dick over. They kissed while he stroked, the temperature rising and his own body responding to the one he could feel beneath his hand.

"Tilt your hips up," Hijikata said quickly between meetings of their lips.

Gintoki planted his feet and did it, allowing Hijikata's hand to go farther back and down to brush over Gintoki's hole. The other's whole body jerked and his head fell back against Hijikata's arm on a low moan. Hijikata moved his hand back up, feeling out Gintoki's straining erection and moaning into Gintoki's mouth because fuck, he was so _hard _already. Hijikata's own cock was pressing hot and heavy against his pants, begging for some relief. His hips bucked on air in time with the way Gintoki's bucked into his hand and it was the best kind of torture. Gintoki bit at his lips and Hijikata nipped right back, letting it escalate naturally and enjoying every moment of it.

He moved his hand up to pale skin and Gintoki's chest arched into his hand as their tongues met outside their mouths in a heated exchange. Hijikata moved his hand back down slowly, savoring the way Gintoki's impatience bled out in grunts and growls and the lowest of whines. It was the whines that were one of Hijikata's favorites, those quiet tortured noises that Gintoki tried so hard to cover up. Hijikata's hand passed over the hem of Gintoki's pants and started rubbing and squeezing again, harder and faster this time.

Gintoki's left hand slid along his own chest, over his abs, and down to grab onto his inner thigh. His hips rolled into Hijikata's hand and their lips didn't separate for more than a second for a quick breath of air. A quiet whine was traded, the noise sounding almost pained and Gintoki's fervency seemed to go up a notch, though his hand stayed clamped mostly to his thigh just on the outside of his groin.

"S'matter?" Hijikata asked, fingers running over Gintoki's jaw, making him shudder. "Somethin' you want, h-hah?"

Gintoki – the brave, stupid bastard – grit his teeth and shook his head, hazy eyes narrowed in a glare. He was squirming with his hand grabbing at his hair and legs shifting, his ribs jutting out as his stomach rippled. Hijikata smirked – he so enjoyed it when Gintoki was like this. When he couldn't hold still, when he let out soft little needy noises that he otherwise wouldn't make when he was top, and when Gintoki's whole body got into it like it was out of his control. Hijikata stroked and pressed against Gintoki's backside, dragging sounds out of him, thrilling in having Gintoki beneath him, against him, sharing scent, touch, and space.

"You want me t'do it, don't you?" Hijikata asked against Gintoki's lips, the words just spilling out at seeing him begin to fall apart. "P-push between your – ahhn... legs an' take you dry."

Gintoki's hips bucked as he full on moaned, lashes fluttering so attractively. It looked unconscious the way his legs spread wider and his back made a perfect curve up off the futon. His body was twitching, muscles starting to contract sporadically, and Hijikata kept murmuring things when he could, which was getting harder and harder because Gintoki seemed unable to stop kissing him. He could feel how hard Gintoki was, how close he was getting, how –

The door slammed open and the crack was so loud it almost sounded like the stupid thing broke. Someone screamed and that someone was definitely Gintoki because his whole body twitched, flying into the air as he flopped into his side and shoved his face into the futon like he was trying to hide or something. Hijikata had catapulted away from Gintoki like he'd been burned, they weren't up to anything! Not them, nope, not at all!

"What the fuck do you wa – _Sougo?_ Get out!"

"Ne, Hijikata-san, are you done with today's report?" Sougo stared at Gintoki's motionless form all curled up in a ball, then looked back to Hijikata, a brow raising. "Not up to anything naughty, are you? I'll have to supervise if you don't get your work done."

"No. You. Will. Not." Hijikata seethed, face unbearable red while he was unable to stand because his dick had yet to wilt properly. It was definitely going down fast, but not fast _enough_. "Report's on my desk, get it and get _out!_"

Thank fuck he'd finished that one, too! It'd been the last one he'd done before taking his... break. This was why he didn't take breaks, dammit!

Sougo made a considerate noise and meandered slowly to the desk, taking his sweet ass time. "Is it this one?"

"No! The one next to it!"

"This one?"

"No, goddamn it! On the other side!"

"I don't know which one you're referring to, your handwriting is terrible, I can't tell which is which," Sougo said and the little shit wasn't even looking at the desk anymore, he was just glancing around the room while he shuffled the papers together. "Better come over and show me or I'll _never_ find it."

Hissing and spitting with rage, Hijikata shifted his clothes and got to his feet. He was sufficiently flaccid and he stormed over to his desk, rifled through the messed up papers to get the ones he needed, then grabbed Sougo by the ear to drag him to the door.

"You'll take these to Kondo-san and you won't come back or it's seppuku for you!" Hijikata raged, shoving the papers into Sougo's chest before throwing him out the door. "Now go die!"

Sougo waved a dismissive hand and peeked back into the room over Hijikata's shoulder. "Is danna okay? He's not –"

"He's sleeping!" Hijikata blurted and slammed the door right in Sougo's face.

Truly, it was amazing the door wasn't broken into a million pieces after all the abuse. Still fuming, Hijikata stomped over to Gintoki and gave his crumpled form a kick. "I hope you're happy, bastard!" Gintoki twitched and peered up through his fringe looking slightly guilty and there was... a tiny red stain coloring his cheeks... All the blood drained from Hijikata's face as he blurted, "You _came_?"

"Shut up! It all happened so fast!"

"That's no excuse!"

"I just got the cum startled out of me, how 'bout some fuckin' sympathy!"

"You want _sympathy_ for getting _off_?"

"Like _that_, yeah!"

"No!" Hijikata yelled, giving Gintoki another kick. "Fuck, no! I'm going back to work and I don't wanna hear a goddamn peep outta you, got it?"

He didn't wait for answer, he just went back to his desk and sat down to pour all of his frustrations into Paperwork-san, the only one who truly understood him. He ignored it when Gintoki got up to change his boxers and he most certainly didn't look up at any point. He sat and he scowled and he scratched away paper after paper after paper and burned through cigarette after cigarette after cigarette.

It was late by the time he finally finished, all his work done and all his cigarettes gone. He changed, turned out the light, and crawled into bed next to the lump that was his boyfriend. He knew Gintoki was still awake even though he'd pretended to sleep the whole time, but Hijikata didn't say a word about it.

There were a few moments of silence before Gintoki said softly, "I'm not getting a parfait tomorrow, am I?"

"No."

A sigh, then, "Damn."

**THE END**


End file.
